


Salvation/救赎

by shunziqing



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chinese, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那总有什么值得你为之而活，悔恨，悲伤，旧时记忆，奇怪富豪硬塞给你的工作</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation/救赎

  
  
_——杂音——_  
  
“……我无法坚持下去了，Clarice，没有你的日子，我一天也不想过，但我必须完成这个……请你等着我，亲爱的，不会太久了，我爱你，我的Clarice，请你等着我……”  
  
  
**  
  
  
“百忧解，多虑平，西酞普兰，安拿芬尼，赛乐特。Finch，这家伙药柜里的抗抑郁药物简直比药店里还全。”  
  
“Dennis Vogel，注册会计师，半年前辞去了工作。”  
  
“会计师的薪水不该让他住在这种狗窝里。”  
  
“唔，我同意，他的银行账户里还有五十万左右的存款。”  
  
“你确定他是我们要找的人？他看起来更像是会自杀，不像会杀死别人或被别人杀死。”  
  
“系统从不——”  
  
“系统从不出错，我知道了Finch。半年前发生了什么？”  
  
“这正是我要找出的。”  
  
  
**  
  
  
“复制了他的电脑硬盘，里面有很多音频资料你应该找时间听听……怎么了？”  
  
“我知道六个月前发生什么了。”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“他的妻子死了。”  
  
“……”  
  
“便利店外的枪击，警方从未抓到凶手……Mr.Reese？”  
  
“……他放弃了。放弃了工作，放弃了生活，企图用自怨自艾杀死自己。”  
  
“就像你企图用酒精杀死自己一样？”  
  
“Harold？你还有什么发现？”  
  
“警方的档案里还有一个关于他妻子的档案，不过是保密的。我想是你那个在警局的朋友派上用场的时候了。”  
  
“告诉过你他会有用的。”  
  
“我从未反对，Mr.Reese，我只认为应该小心谨慎。”  
  
“查看他硬盘里的东西，然后告诉我，Robin。”  
  
“……Robin是谁？”  
  
“你太无趣了，Finch。”  
  
  
**  
  
  
“Fusco。”  
  
“操他妈——见鬼！你他妈的不鬼祟的偷袭人就会死吗！”  
  
“Clarice Vogel。你拿到她的卷宗了？”  
  
“耶，伙计，这是个混账案子，完全一团糟，那些人全都是冷血王八蛋，如果你要跟他们打交道，别说我没警告过你。”  
  
“不知道你这么关心我。往好处想，Fusco，如果我死了，起码你能重获自由。”  
  
  
**  
  
  
 _——杂音——_  
  
“……我卖掉了我们的房子，Clarice，我对不起你，但我无法再在那住下去了，安静如此沉重，简直能将我压垮……我不能没有你，Clarice，你是否在看着我，嘲笑我的软弱？请别责难我，我很快就会和你在一起，我爱你，Clarice，请你等着我……”  
  
  
**  
  
  
“Finch。”  
  
“一切安好，Mr.Reese？”  
  
“是的。我知道是谁杀害了Mrs.Vogel，她曾是古卡索夫谋杀案的唯一目击证人。”  
  
“古卡索夫，那不是——”  
  
“纽约最大的俄罗斯黑帮头目，是的。他在警局内部一定安插有内线，没等警察将她保护起来就杀人灭口了。”  
  
“……我猜测Mr.Vogel是想要报仇。”  
  
“Finch，他是我们的罪犯 **和** 受害者。他想要刺杀古卡索夫，他可能成功也可能失败，但他绝对没可能活着出来。”  
  
“你打算怎么做，Mr.Reese？”  
  
“我可以从俄罗斯黑帮手里救出他，我甚至可以从他的愚蠢中救出他，但我无法从他自己手中救下他来。他不想活了，Finch，你无法拯救一个不想被救的人。”  
  
“让我们先把注意力集中在解决前两个问题上，Mr.Reese。”  
  
“在他的电脑上有什么发现？”  
  
“那些音频是他给他妻子的留言，我还没有全部听完，应该会给我们一些线索。”  
  
“快点听完，Finch，我得知道他的计划是什么。”  
  
“……还有什么吩咐，Master Wayne？”  
  
“哈。不错，Finch，非常不错。”  
  
  
**  
  
  
 _——杂音——_  
  
“……我找到他了，每周五，他都会去那，风雨无阻，只带着两个随从……Clarice，只需要完成这最后一件事，然后我们就能相见，再也不分离，我爱你，Clarice，请你等着我……”  
  
  
**  
  
  
“John，你去哪了？”  
  
“除掉古卡索夫之前，得要先在城的另一边做一些铺垫。怎么了？”  
  
“古卡索夫每周五晚上都会去一所东正教教堂祷告，Vogel已经在去那的路上了。”  
  
“我这就去。”  
  
“小心一点。”  
  
“我几时不是了？”  
  
  
**  
  
  
“把枪，放下，Dennis。”  
  
“什么——你是——你和他们是一伙的？！！”  
  
“不，不我不是。如果我是和他们一伙的，就不会把他们都放倒了，不是么。”  
  
“那你是什么人？！”  
  
“我是阻止你做傻事的人。”  
  
“他 **不配** 活着！！”  
  
“我同意。但你知道，有些事，可以让他比死去更痛苦，Dennis，我保证让他得到应有的惩罚，但你不能杀死他。”  
  
“……为什么不能？”  
  
“因为如果你扣动扳机，那么你就再也见不到Clarice了。”  
  
“……哦不……”  
  
“别，别那么做，Dennis，你忘了，自杀也是要下地狱的。”  
  
“……这世上再没有是什么值得留恋的了。”  
  
“不，那 **总有** 什么值得你为之而活，悔恨，悲伤，旧时记忆，奇怪富豪硬塞给你的工作……只要想着，总有一天，你会见到她，那不值得你活下去吗？为了她……把枪给我……很好……”  
  
“……她死了！我爱她就像自己的生命一样！但是她死了！！”  
  
“嘘……我知道，我知道，起码你还能再见到她……”  
  
  
**  
  
  
“你认为他会活下去么，Mr.Reese？”  
  
“我不知道。事实是，你无法幸存过这种程度的打击，当你心中一个与自己生命同等重要的人死去时，你也跟着死去了，只不过当然你还没死，还能走路，说话，吃饭，但是那也不是真正的活着，没人能救得了你。”  
  
“……你把古卡索夫怎么样了？”  
  
“把他丢到了他的死对头，爱尔兰人的地盘上。”  
  
“没有通知警方？”  
  
“再等一会儿，让他在享受一下爱尔兰人的热情款待。”  
  
“……John，你知道我能听到你们在那里的谈话对吧？”  
  
“然后？”  
  
“没什么。你不认为自己能被拯救？”  
  
“我早已不在可拯救的范围内了。”  
  
“……我怀疑这点。否则我们就不会在做我们现在做的事了。”  
  
“……”  
  
“晚安，Mr.Reese。”  
  
“晚安，Harold。”  
  
  
**  
  
  
 _——杂音——_  
  
“……Clarice，对不起，没能亲手为你复仇，但那个混蛋得到了应有的报应……我不知道该怎么做，Clarice，如果你在看，如果你还爱着我，请你 告诉我……这把左轮手枪里有三颗子弹，这是你的决定，无论如何，如果我不能马上和你在一起，那么就请你多等我一会儿……我爱你，Clarice，请你等着 我……”  
  
 _——杂音——_  
  
  
  
  
【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2011年10月25日。


End file.
